きせつ
by Lore-chan02
Summary: AU de época - Las estaciones pasan frente a Hikari, su vida en un pueblo pequeño, donde todos se conocen le parece aburrido. Hasta la llegaba de un antiguo amigo de sus padres que cambiará todo. Proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti! *** RETO DE JACQUE-KARI***


**Fic para Jacque :)**

* * *

 **きせつ**

 **ロレ** **-** **ちゃん**

* * *

 **秋**

A Hikari le encantaba el otoño. Era un de sus estaciones favoritas y cuando le preguntaban el porqué, su respuesta era tan simple que terminaba por decepcionar a los curiosos.

—Porque no hace ni mucho frio, ni mucho calor – respondía escueta, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

—En primavera también está templado – decían.

Pero la castaña no decía nada más, se retiraba educada y con sutileza tomaba el sendero que era abrigado por árboles que a esa altura ya habían botado la mitad de las hojas de su follaje.

Esa era la segunda, y secreta, razón por la que adoraba el otoño: el ruido de las hojas cuando las aplastaba. No había encontrado sonido que se le pareciera y que le entregara tanto placer auditivo.

Nada.

O al menos hasta ese momento ella creía que era lo único.

Hikari Yagami vivía en un pueblo pequeño, tanto que todos se conocían entre sí y se saludaban al amanecer y al anochecer por su nombre o apellido. Tenía un hermano mayor, Taichi, que de vez en cuando desaparecía por largas horas para ir al otro lado del pueblo, cruzando el río, a "perderse" con la única hija de un matrimonio de apellido Tachikawa.

Ella estaba segura que ya se habían besado. Era cosa de ver la cara de alegría de su moreno hermano cuando regresaba caminando sobre pequeñas nubecitas de algodón. Quizás hasta estaba enamorado.

Ese sentimiento que Hikari nunca había sentido.

Porque… ¿Qué iba a saber de amor una chica de 18 años que su mayor interacción con el sexo opuesto era levantar a Taichi todos los días para que no llegara tarde a trabajar?

Los chicos del pueblo no eran de su agrado. Muy desordenados, muy agresivos en pedir las cosas, no eran cultos, parecía que los libros le producían urticaria.

No, el amor ella no lo iba a encontrar allí.

Quizás… solo quizás si sus padres la dejaran ir a la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta de la cerca, abrazando el último libro que había podido sacar de la biblioteca de la pequeñísima escuela del lugar. El profesor de apellido Nishijima había sido la mejor contratación, por lejos. Él viajaba al menos una vez cada dos meses a Kioto y traía implementos educativos. Los libros… eran lo que más Hikari agradecía.

Dio vuelta la casa, para entrar por la cocina, pero unas voces extrañas la hicieron detenerse de pronto.

Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana e inspeccionó el interior.

Sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa frente a un hombre alto y bien parecido hablando alegres, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y Hikari en su vida los había visto… o al menos eso creía. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la persona que estaba a un lado de aquel hombre extraño, era un chico de la edad de Taichi, delgado y con unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio que le parecieron sacados de los cuentos que leía. Su piel era blanca y estaba serio… demasiado serio.

La castaña se inclinó un poco más y sin querer su pie rozó una maceta con margaritas que rodó por el suelo entierrado. El ruido la hizo maldecir por dentro.

El primero en voltear fue él y se quedaron mirando de tal forma que Hikari sintió que iba a desmayarse.

 **冬**

A Hikari no le molestaba el invierno, tampoco era que le gustara como el otoño, pero disfrutaba de los días fríos, sentada cerca de la chimenea con una colcha en las piernas y un libro en las manos.

Y si llovía… hacía lo que nadie en su sano juicio haría, pero que ella adoraba. Salía a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera y caminaba con el rostro dirigido hacia el cielo con las gotas resbalándole por la cara y la ropa. Abría los brazos y se sentía libre. Mojada, pero libre.

Mas, en un día de invierno como el de hoy, no tenía ánimo para sentarse cerca del fuego, ni leer el libro que había empezado en la estación anterior y que aún no terminaba. Quería estar acostada, con las sabanas hasta más arriba de la cabeza y olvidarse que sus padres la habían "vendido" como vil ternero a la familia Ishida.

"Vender" era una palabra escandalosa, pero fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Mimi Tachikawa cuando Hikari le contó lo sucedido aquella noche tras la visita de aquel hombre y aquel rubio.

Los Ishida y los Yagami eran viejos conocidos de un pueblo anterior, se separaron por circunstancias del destino cuando Taichi y el hijo mayor de ellos, Yamato, tenían apenas cinco años. Por ello Hikari no lo recordaba. Y habían prometido casar a la castaña con el hijo menor, Takeru, el cual ya no llevaba el apellido Ishida porque la mujer de Hiroaki Ishida había decidido separarse de él en una época en que aquello era muy mal visto.

—¡No te cases! – exclamó Mimi mientras caminaban por los pastizales de un vecino que había quedado ciego – Huye a la ciudad… tengo un primo allí. Le puedo decir que te reciba. No puedo creer que por el hecho de ser mujeres nos vendan como si fuéramos ganado a familias extrañas. Uno se debe casar por amor.

Semanas después a esa conversación, Mimi se fue a despedir con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se iba a Kioto, pero por la simple razón de que sus padres encontraron a un futuro médico para ella como novio y futuro marido.

Ella también había sido vendida y todo el tiempo que pudo la pasó con Taichi quizás dónde, pero su hermano llegaba acongojado, triste y su consuelo era poder hablar con Yamato que se quedaba en su dormitorio.

Tanto el padre como el hijo fueron invitados a quedarse hasta que el invierno pasara.

Hikari y él se topaban seguido. Ella pensaba que, si Takeru era tan guapo como él, no iba a ser muy difícil enamorarse. El matrimonio de sus propios padres había sido arreglado y se amaban con locura.

Yamato era callado, era muy distinto a los chicos del pueblo. Quizás su aire europeo y sangre francesa era lo que lo le llamaba la atención.

Lo encontró en una ocasión hojeando el libro de fotografía que Hikari dejó por descuido sobre la chimenea, lo miró desde la entrada de la cocina y parecía realmente interesado en él.

El Ishida miró sobre su hombro al sentirse observado, no había nadie más en casa en esos momentos, los padres de la castaña trabajaban, Hiroaki Ishida había ido a entregar una carta para su ex esposa preguntando cuánto tardaría Takeru en llegar de Francia y Taichi despidiéndose de Mimi que partiría al día siguiente a primera hora.

Solo Hikari y Yamato.

 **春**

A Hikari le gustaba la primavera porque podía ver las hojas rosadas cayendo con gracia desde los cerezos en flor. Caían formando un manto maravilloso que no se atrevía a pisar. Le gustaba el color que se formaba entre las montañas cuando la primera luz del alba se escabullía y amaba el tono anaranjado de la tarde sobre las mismas.

Pero lo que más le estaba gustando era algo que había descubierto la estación que se había ido.

Fue un invierno muy lluvioso, apagado, gris y frío… pero de eso último, ella no sintió frío alguno.

Esa estación no solo prendió el fuego bajo su hogar, sino que encendió una fogata en su pecho que estalló con un beso bajo la lluvia.

Quien pensaría que Yamato Ishida también disfrutaba de mojarse y abrir los brazos para recibir el agua que caía del cielo. Fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y supo que estaba perdida, tanto o más perdida que Mimi Tachikawa que fue devuelta desde Kioto tras tres meses de estadía allá.

El viento le revolvió su corta melena y unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la espalda. El rubio era mucho más alto y Hikari amaba que él pudiera descansar su barbilla en su cabeza.

Si las hojas no fuesen mecidas tan fuertes por corriente que venía de poniente a oriente, él la habría escuchado suspirar.

Se había enamorado por primera vez y de una forma tan violenta que le provocaba llanto durante las noches, porque su "prometido" llegaría a principios del verano.

—No me iré – dijo Yamato en voz baja.

Hikari no necesitó explicación. Giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarlo de frente y el beso llegó sin que ninguno lo pidiera. Ellos hablaban sin palabras, se entendían con solo hacer chocar sus pupilas y sus caricias decían todo lo que sentían.

Él quería ser todo para ella y la Yagami quería quedarse con ese Ishida. No con el Takaishi.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hasta llegar a los altos pastizales del hombre ciego que falleció a mediados del invierno debido a una neumonía. Lo habían encontrado apenas hacía unos días atrás.

Hikari quería llegar hasta el rio y verlo cubierto de pétalos rosados, era un espectáculo digno de una fotografía. Ojalá ella tuviera de esas máquinas, pero eran carísimas y solo los profesionales sabían ocuparlas.

Yamato tenía otros planes.

La tomó de la cintura para robarle un beso profundo, de esos que se daban en la noche antes de despedirse para ir a dormir. La apretó contra él y las manos de ambos hablaron por ellos. Yamato la acostó con cuidado, un cuidado que fue desapareciendo cuando todo aumentaba de intensidad, los besos, las caricias, la respiración.

Subió su yukata, separándola y antes de que Hikari procesara que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo, sintió el dolor del invasor queriendo entrar. Cerró los ojos, le dijo que siguiera.

Le siguieron muchas otras veces.

夏

A Hikari le gustaba el verano porque podían hacer picnic bajo el cerezo más grande cerca del río.

Era el primer fin de semana de la llegada de la nueva estación y quería celebrar que Takeru Takaishi había decidido no regresar a Japón y quedarse en Francia porque se iba a casar con una bailarina, que, si bien no se equivocaba, era de nombre Catherine.

Fue casi un escándalo, porque la conoció en el _Moulin Rouge_ y, por lo poco que escuchó de sus padres y del señor Ishida, era un antro de la perdición.

—¡Agradezco que Natsuko le haya cambiado el apellido! ¡Una deshonra! – exclamó dejando caer el vaso de sake de un golpe en la mesa.

Yamato y ella sonrieron por lo bajo y se miraron con complicidad.

La castaña terminó de colocar la manta en el suelo y notó que un par de metros más adelante Taichi traía a Mimi del brazo, procurando que no tropezara con nada. La Tachikawa ya iba a cumplir cinco meses de embarazo – razón por la cual la "devolvieron desde Kioto" – y hace tres semanas había pasado a ser oficialmente una Yagami.

Los padres de ambos trataron de hacer ese matrimonio de forma rápida, para que nadie se enterara del estado de gravidez, pero al final todo el pueblo lo supo.

Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

Yamato besó la mejilla de Hikari y le dijo al oído antes de que el hermano de ella llegara:

—Pedí tu mano y me han dicho que sí.

Le tocó el estómago y, sonriendo, ambos juntaron sus frentes.

Podrían pasar miles de otras estaciones, pero algo era seguro entre ambos… iban a estar juntos. Caminarían en otoño por el sendero disfrutando el crujir de las hojas, en invierno saldrían a mojarse bajo la lluvia, en primavera harían el amor entre los pastizales y el próximo verano… quizás estarían allí mismo bajo el cerezo, al lado del rio, con otra persona junto a ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Jacque… te odio! Me encanta esta pareja!**

 **Mentira no te odio, te quiero ajajjaja ojala te haya gustado**

 **La tenia entre ceja y ceja hace tiempo, pero con mi colapso de escritora no había podido darle forma.**


End file.
